Tell Me Why
by Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-chan
Summary: I asked her why and she will always say, "I did it because I love you... even when you loved her."


**Tell Me Why**

_**By: Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-Chan**_

**A oneshot**

...

"Sometimes, the person you'd take a bullet for, ends up being the one behind the trigger."

...

**Natsume Hyuuga**

It all started when I was six. I was told that we were moving to a city called Nagoya. I'm not surprised nor do I feel sad that I'm moving somewhere else. It's not much that I'm leaving. After all, I only have one friend, Ruka Nogi. I guess the reason why I only have one friend is because mine and Ruka's family move together oftenly and no one has taken the time to actually get to know me. People tell me I'm cold and I'm scary since I've rejected a lot of girls and I'm pretty much anti-social. That is, until I met this annoying, horrid and loud girl.

Yeap, no other than, Mikan Sakura.

Me and Ruka was the new kids back in Nagoya. She then came over to our place and greeted us.

"Hi! I'm guessing both of you are new here," she offered us her big, toothy grin.

Ruka replied, "Yeah, my family and my friend's family," he pointed his finger to me, "just moved here recently."

And all I did was nod, being the antisocial person I am.

"Cool! I'm Mikan Sakura! Please call me Mikan," she extended her hand in greeting.

"I'm Ruka Nogi, you can call me Ruka," he said as he shook hands with her.

Then I got to see her dead-on, right in front of my eyes. She's annoying, was all I thought, and childish with those pigtails. "Natsume Hyuuga."

"What should I call you?" she politely asked.

"Suit yourself."

...

As time passed by, I get accustomed to her constant annoying voice and all. Me and Ruka even got to know her best friend, Hotaru Imai. Hotaru and Ruka has always been together if the four of us are hanging out and so it always left me and Mikan together.

I admit, I enjoyed her company more than anything even if I told her otherwise. In primary school, we would always pair up together if we have to do group projects since Hotaru will already pick Ruka by blackmailing him. She's the ice queen after all and after awhile, they both moved schools to France.

We would sit beside each other and will constantly have study sessions together although it's more of like me tutoring her being the genius I am.

We pass notes in class, have secret conversations and will laugh quietly during class until once, our math teacher caught us and gave us both detentions. However, it was worth it even if we have to clean the classroom. Every moment I spend with her was worth it.

I'd be lying if I say I didn't know when or how it went wrong because I know it; high school. That's when my friendship with Mikan started to fall apart. And it was all my fault.

There was this new girl, her name was Luna Koizumi and just like every other guy in the grade, I had a crush on her.

I never had the guts to confess to Luna, but one day, she saw me talking to Mikan. She approached me and just like that she said, "Natsume, why are you talking to this loser right here?" and she pointed her perfect manicured finger at Mikan.

And as I've said before, my pride will not let me say, "because she's my best friend." Instead I told her, "Who says I'm talking to her? I was just telling this loser to do my homework for me."

I ignored the pained expression on Mikan's face. Betrayal, hurt, sadness and anger was reflected in her eyes. However, I reassure myself that I was doing the right thing. After all, I made Luna smile at me, I made Luna happy.

I heard Mikan muttered in disbelief, "What?"

Her expression hardened and she uttered out a single word, "Jerk."

With that she walked away, with a few tears leaking from her eyes.

...

I didn't bother on chasing her. I was impressing my crush, surely she'll understand that. That night, Luna asked me if I want to hang out with her and I told her I did. We went on a wonderful date and at the end, she told me she wanted to tell me something. So we decided to go in to a cafe. I bought the both of us some drinks and settle down in a corner. We snack on some sweets and as we drink our coffees, she told me about Mikan.

"Before you move here, Mikan used to beat me up when I was little," she started off.

"What?!" I didn't believe her at all. _She is lying,_ my conscience said.

Luna started crying, "She would always take me away from you. When you're not looking, she says 'stay away or else I'll beat you up'."

No, my conscience was stupid. She's not lying, I convinced myself and hugged her, whispering to her ears, "Don't worry, you got me now. I'm at your side."

How stupid of me, I didn't realize her wicked smile plastered on her lips as I said those words.

...

Since that day, I only hang out with my crush, Luna Koizumi and all I did was bully Mikan Sakura every where, all the time.

One day, after school, I saw Mikan accidentally bumped into Luna, causing both of them to fall down. Mikan was picking up her things when I saw Luna muttering something to Mikan. Out of the blue, Mikan brought her hand up and tried to slap Luna. I can't just watch there and so I grabbed Mikan's wrist and yanked it hard just when she was about to lay a hand on Luna.

"How dare you hurt her!" I screamed at Mikan, gripping her wrist hard enough to see her face contorted with pain.

"I didn't do anything!" she screamed back at me, trying to pull her wrist away from my clutch.

"Don't lie to me! You lied about everything! I thought you were a total innocent, childish little girl! Such a big fat lie, Mikan! Why did you even lie to me?!" I hollered at her. I loosen my grip on her wrist in disgust and I noticed that it was red. She winced as she put her other hand on top of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Natsume," she looked confused and scared, but I knew better now that it was all an act.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

I was blinded by fury. I kicked Mikan's things away, pulled her hair out of her pigtails forcefully and shoved her to the wall.

"Let's go, Luna," I told her as Mikan watched with bangs covering her face and her auburn hair cascading down her shoulders.

...

A few days later, I wanted to apologize to Mikan.

I spotted her alone, walking in the park. She was petting a kitten and giving it some food. She noticed my presence and stood up, facing me.

"Mikan..."

She walked past me, but before she left, she whispered loud enough just for me to hear, "You'll never understand how I feel."

This time, it was her leaving me alone.

I felt horrible. Even if Mikan actually did whatever Luna told me, I should have never done that to her. I went to my crush or my girl friend's apartment. She gave me a spare key,so I opened the door and walked in, just in time to hear my girl friend conversing over the phone with someone I have no idea who.

"Your plans are working! All I did was lie to him and poof! He's my boy friend and in the palm of my hand! Plus, he even beat her up the other day," she laughed cruelly as she got up from the couch and turn to face me. Her laughter died down and she ended the call abruptly.

But, it's too late. I heard her every word, ringing in my head.

I managed to utter four words, "You lied to me," and I walked out of that apartment and bang the door shut behind me just in time to see her mouth move and say, "I did," and a cruel smile appeared on her lips.

...

I didn't know where I was heading to nor where my feet is taking me. All I think of at that moment was to find Mikan and apologize to her for being so stupid.

I didn't know how long I was running until I found her sitting alone in the same park I saw her before.

"Mikan!" I called her name.

And that is when a huge pain shot through my side. I collapsed on the grass. My vision blurring until I could see nothing else but darkness and all I could hear was her frantic voice calling my name.

...

I heard a familiar voice calling me.

"Natsume, I love you."

I can see auburn hair flooding my vision although it is blurred out, a pair of bright hazel eyes and tears flowing down her cheeks. Why is she crying? I wanted to tell her not to cry.

I felt a small and soft kiss landed on my right cheek.

I heard a few mutterings and could only make out the last word being said before I fell into darkness once again.

That word was:

surgery.

...

I didn't know how long I was out, but all I know was that when I opened my eyes, I am not in a familiar room. White washed walls and ceiling greeted my eye sight, all I see is white, clean white. I assumed that I was in a hospital, but why?

I spot a man wearing a doctor attire so I asked him, "Why am I here?"

"You had liver problems. A girl donated her-"

I cut him off, "Who?"

"I believed her name was Mikan Sakura."

I got up from my lying position only to feel some jabs of pain from my stomach area. However, I pushed that thought away with only one thing in mind that this could not be happening.

"Sir, you must rest!"

_This can't be happening,_ I thought and I hissed in pain as the doctor ejected some drugs that made me calm down and fall back asleep.

...

So, here I am. In early spring, bringing her favorite flowers. I walked to a place I've always visited since that incident two years ago.

"Hey, Mikan," I began, "How have you been?"

I gave her the flowers.

"I hope you're doing great... I.."

I can't help but to tear up a little bit every time I visit her.

Because she's gone forever and there's nothing I could do.

I didn't even apologize to her and all I asked her is, "Why Mikan? Why did you do that? I've done so many bad things to you..."

And like every time, I'll always hear the wind whisper, "Because I love you," and I could feel her smiling at me with that sweet smile of hers.

"Mikan... If you can hear me now, I'm sorry for every thing I've did and I want you to know that I love you and I wish I could rewind back time and choose to be with you instead of Luna. I'm sorry I hurt you so much, but I wish you great happiness up there. I bet-" I croaked out, "I bet you're the loudest angel up there and I bet you're still wearing those pigtails, right?" I smiled crookedly.

"I miss you Mikan... I always will."

And in that moment, as funny as it is, I could hear her voice telling me, "I love you too, forever and always."

...

**Hello, Minna!**

**I apologize for my absence, but I hope you enjoy this tear-jerker that was inspired by a video I watched just awhile ago. I made this in an hour and I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors since english is not my first language ^^"**

**Nonetheless, I deeply wish from the bottom of my heart that you enjoyed this.**

**Review? ^^**

**Marine-chan**

October 16, 2013 (02:53)


End file.
